


[授权翻译］Catastrophe!

by budaicat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 又名安吉尔养猫记original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793662author: dustofwarfare
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 10





	[授权翻译］Catastrophe!

“ 我不是故意变成这样的！“ 杰内西斯告诉他。

“但是怎么会……“ 安吉尔呆呆地看着他，“ 你怎么会突然变成半猫了？ 你还有对猫耳朵！你是做了什么吗？”

杰内西斯的猫耳沮丧地塌了下来。这很可爱，但安吉尔是不会说出来的。“我没干什么，安吉尔，我告诉过你了，这是突然发生的，战争总会把人类变成怪物。”

“我能……“

“如果你是要问能不能摸我，“杰内西斯说，“我会抓你的。” 他细致地舔了舔一只手的手背，然后蹭了蹭头发。

安吉尔惊讶地瞪大了眼。

发现自己刚才做了什么的杰内西斯怒视着他： “ 别说话。“

“过不了多久这就会消失了。”

一个小时后，安吉尔开始不停地打喷嚏。

*****

萨菲罗斯走了进来，看上去像是只被暴雨袭击的猫。

和杰内西斯一样，他头上也有对猫耳。他甚至还有条尾巴，和头发一样是银白色的，一样的不可思议的长。他的尾巴也在滴水，因为外面正在下大雨。

萨菲罗斯身上每一处都在滴水，全流到了地板上。

“你也变成这样了？“ 安吉尔叹了口气。

萨菲罗斯看上去正在生气。即使没有猫耳和尾巴，他本来看着也像只猫。

”有种魔石。“ 他说，把大衣脱了下来。在安吉尔能问他是什么魔石，或者他在哪里遇到了袭击时。萨菲罗斯的瞳孔紧缩了起来，喉咙里发出低吼。

杰内西斯站在门口，刚刚结束他过去3小时里的第18次午睡。他的身体以一种不自然的方式伸展着，他朝萨菲罗斯低吼了回去。

“不行。“ 安吉尔坚定地说，“ 我们已经讨论过这部分了，还一起签署了一份协议！”

萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯无视了他，开始低吼着兜着圈子试图追上对方。有一瞬间，杰内西斯伸手狠狠地拍了萨菲罗斯的脑袋。

安吉尔应该笑的，因为这看着太滑稽了，但他正忙着思考如果房东发现了这个情况，他是不是需要付宠物费。

***

“我不知道会变成这样！” 扎克斯抗议道，看着安吉尔包扎他的手，“但是那些猫耳朵超可爱的。”

安吉尔瞪了他一眼，继续把绷带裹紧，“我早就提醒过你了。”

“我还以为他睡着了，“ 扎克斯说，一脸愧疚，“抱歉，我应该去摸萨菲罗斯的，但我找不到他的耳朵，他的头发太多了。你觉得这种状况会持续多久？“

”我也不知道。“ 安吉尔说，再次开始打喷嚏。

”你想到我那里暂住一段时间吗？“ 扎克斯同情地问他。

是的，我非常想。

“这没什么。“ 安吉尔勇敢地说，在这种情况下抛弃他的爱人们是很可耻的。而且只要他们能和平相处，这也不是什么大问题（而且其实这让s/e/x更好了）。

“你的眼睛都是浮肿的。“ 扎克斯说，就像是安吉尔自己不知道一样。“ 公司就不能提供些帮助吗？”

安吉尔不知道公司能不能，但他不想去问。因为宝条很可能会建议让安吉尔也变成猫，或者变成猫－龙－狼的结合产物，或者鸟，因为宝体就是个脑子不正常的混蛋。

“我想他们不久就会恢复正常了。“ 安吉尔肯定地说，完成了包扎。他又打了个喷嚏。“真的，除了过敏，事情也没有你想的那么困难。”

就在这时，一团红色和银色闪了过去，那是杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯冲出了浴室。他们发出些猫类的声音，在家里快速跑动着。

扎克斯咬着下唇忍住爆笑的冲动，给安吉尔递了点纸。

***

几天之后，安吉尔拿回了一些治疗过敏的药（从一名正规的，不从属于神罗的医生那里），以及一包猫薄荷。

他把猫薄荷撒了些在地板上，好奇的看着他最近猫化了的爱人们会不会有什么反应。这其实没有什么科学原理，只是听扎克斯提到“你可以给他们买些猫薄荷”。安吉尔想试试，仅仅为了好玩。

他感觉已经非常理解这整件事了。

但猫化的两人很显然不赞同他。他们站在那，用鄙夷的神情看着猫薄荷，然后看向安吉尔。

“拜托，“ 杰内西斯说，鼻子冲着天，“我感觉被侮辱了，安吉尔。”

萨菲罗斯用尾巴扫了扫地上的猫薄荷，不高兴的说：“我们需要吸尘器来清理这些。” 他的猫瞳看着安吉尔：“我们的保险金怎么样了？“

安吉尔从柜子里拿出了吸尘器， 当他打开吸尘器的时候，萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯都跑到了卧室里，安吉尔笑了下，直到他发现这意味着他得一个人做所有的地板清理。而萨菲罗斯在变成猫之前，就经常掉毛（头发）了。

***

他们在神罗的会议室里，讨论着接下来的任务。拉扎德拿出了一根激光笔。

两秒之后，杰内西斯，本来正靠着安吉尔打瞌睡（即使他没变成猫的时候他也经常这样做）， 飞速地跳了起来，猛地抓向了墙壁。他的姿势很优雅，当然等他困惑地落回地上的时候，就没那么优雅了。

安吉尔努力不让自己和其他人一样笑出来，这真的非常困难。杰内西斯低吼着，猫耳塌着，沮丧地走出了会议室。如果他有尾巴，安吉尔想一定是坠下来了。

“这问题会解决的吧？“ 拉扎德问，安吉尔不确定他在问谁。” 请告诉我这是能解决的。“

”如果我们不解决， 五台那边的策略可能会从游击战变成丢线球，“ 扎克斯说，笑出了声。” 抱歉！抱歉！“

”你才不感到抱歉。“ 拉扎德说，他的唇角也抖动着。

“你说对了。“ 扎克斯说，再次大笑起来。

安吉尔清了清喉咙。拉扎德想起了他还在这里，而且他通常都是杰内西斯那边的。 拉扎德脸红了点，愧疚地看着他。

“你能把笔送我吗？“ 安吉尔问，指了指激光笔。

拉扎德困惑地眨眨眼，但在安吉尔又打了三个喷嚏之后，把激光笔交给了他。

***

“ 我不想和你说话，“ 杰内西斯说，安吉尔正在拿激光笔照他，“我才不会被耍第二次。”

“我知道，“ 安吉尔说，坏笑了起来，”但是萨菲罗斯今天不在会议室里。“

杰内西斯冲他笑了，他看起来像是只抓到了金丝雀的猫，或者已经明白了这个红色的光点不是什么入侵者，但希望另一只猫没有他这么聪明。

“就喜欢你邪恶的时候。“ 杰内西斯说，突然开始往他身上蹭。

真的，安吉尔想，唯一的区别只是杰内西斯现在蹭他的时候，还会发出猫咪的呼噜声。

***  
“ 我已经解释过了，“萨菲罗斯说，身体紧绷着，尾巴直冲着天花板，”我以为那是有人在用来福枪对着我们。“

杰内西斯正在地上狂笑着打滚。安吉尔不确定应不应该提醒下，虽然他没有像萨菲罗斯那样从床上蹦起来，他的眼睛也一直不受控制地紧盯着激光笔的红点。

”我能理解。“ 安吉尔说，忍不住笑着看向萨菲罗斯。看他炸毛太有趣了，他的头发看上去像是他才把手指插进了电插座。

安吉尔思考着有没有办法拍张照，然后在萨菲罗斯干掉他之前把照片发给扎克斯。

他还是去尝试了。  
＊＊＊

“我问你，“ 杰尼西斯把宝条按在实验室的墙壁上，“这是不是你干的好事？”

“那我要告诉你，“宝条瞪着他，”不是我干的。我为什么会想把你和萨菲罗斯变成猫？我讨厌猫。“ 他打了个喷嚏。

安吉尔突然发现了他和宝条的相似之处，这让他想杀了自己。

萨菲罗斯正在戳着所有亮闪闪的东西，实验室有很多。“这就是为什么小时候你不让我养宠物吗？”

“我给过你宠物，“ 宝条说道，一副被冒犯的样子， 瞪着他儿子，“还记得那些小老鼠和其他小动物吗？”

“你给它们注射了病毒，然后让我看着它们死掉。“

“你需要认识到生命的循环。“ 宝条说，突然发出痛苦的声音。

“杰内，别勒死他了。“ 安吉尔提醒，但其实他也不想阻止，每次他听到萨菲罗斯童年的事情，他也想勒死宝条。

“我不是在勒死他，“ 杰内西斯说，“ 我只是想把他拖到哪个可怕的地方。“

萨菲罗斯没有笑，表情也没有变化，但在他身边的安吉尔能听到他喉咙里的咕噜声了。

“你甚至没有尾巴，“宝条继续说，语气很恼人，“ 不过你一直是一个次等试验品，所以我也不感到吃惊。”

也许是时候离开了。考虑到萨菲罗斯已经准备走了。 萨菲罗斯临走前把实验室的亮晶晶的玻璃瓶挨个打翻在了地上，看着它们一一摔碎。

＊＊＊

安吉尔回到家，看见萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯正站在客厅，盯着一个角落。

“呃，“ 他开口，摸着额头。 他想是不是最好别问他们在干什么。

“嘘——“ 萨菲罗斯示意他安静，仍然紧盯着角落。

安吉尔給自己做了晚餐，看了部电影，准备上床睡觉。萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯还在盯着同一个点，安吉尔决定放弃等他们恢复正常， 然后走进了卧室。

他几个小时后醒来，杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯趴在他身上，发出猫咪的呼噜声。这有点烦人，但其实也不错，安吉尔开始觉得这整件猫化事情也不算太坏。

不论他们刚才在客厅是做什么，这是他看过的他俩和平相处最长的时间，除了在床上。所以这件事带来的好处说不定比坏处多。 

（安吉尔不介意在起床的时候身上多几道抓痕，但这最好不要是因为他在半夜不小心压到了萨菲罗斯的尾巴。他都不知道萨菲罗斯能发出那种声音，像是只被烫伤的小猫。）

第二天早上，安吉尔小心地从床上下来，注意不要压到萨菲罗斯的尾巴和头发，然后挠了挠杰内西斯的猫耳（他当然被允许这样做）。 他们发出些模糊的声音，安吉尔打了个喷嚏，然后开始整理。

他早上还有事情要做，但另外两人没有。这挺不公平的，虽然萨菲罗斯指出猫咪是夜行生物。

安吉尔洗了个澡，刮了胡子，然后在浴室穿好衣服。当他回到卧室的时候，他看到杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯已经蜷缩到了一起，萨菲罗斯的尾巴环绕着两人。

安吉尔感觉被治愈了，他拍了张照片，因为如果有一天，他需要勒索材料，没有比这更好的了。

安吉尔的笑容只持续到了出门前，他发现在他的鞋子旁边，整齐地放着一只死老鼠。

安吉尔决定他受够了。

＊＊＊

“我需要你立刻解决这件事。“ 安吉尔对拉扎德说。

“我明白，“ 拉扎德说，有点担心地看着这位高大的，一脸愤怒的特种兵走向他，“我理解，我们正在处理这件事……你拿着什么？”

安吉尔把死老鼠扔在拉扎德桌子上，然后抱着手臂瞪着他。

“我看看我能做什么。“ 拉扎德保证道，迅速地开始打电话。

＊＊＊

结果问题就是出在魔石上，拉扎德请了位专家来把他们变回原样。‘

“为什么会有把人变成猫的魔石？“ 杰内西斯抱怨着，伸手去摸自己的脑袋，显然是在确认猫耳已经消失了。安吉尔会想念那对猫耳的，杰内西斯是只很可爱的猫，只是比较容易情绪化。

而萨菲罗斯则像是那种你生怕弄脏的猫，或者那种你掏了一栋房子的钱买回来却不许你碰的猫。有尾巴也不行。

“这种魔石并不是总把人变成猫，” 专家说，她看起来像是在忍着不要笑出来。安吉尔想如果她早上在鞋子里发现一只死老鼠，她就笑不出来了。“ 这是一种变形魔石，它会根据每个人的特质来决定转换的形态。”

“那为什么我没有尾巴，“ 杰内西斯问，指着萨菲罗斯，“但他就有。”

“呃，“ 她看了看萨菲罗斯的头发，“ 我认为答案……很明显， 不是吗？“

安吉尔清了清喉咙，“ 你会惊讶的。“

杰内西斯瞪着他： “ 把魔石用在他身上，我要看看安吉尔会变成哪种猫。“

”你只是想看他会不会有尾巴。“ 萨菲罗斯指出，甩了甩他的头发。安吉尔认为萨菲罗斯会想念那条尾巴的，虽然他肯定不会承认， 他非常擅长用那条尾巴来抽杰内西斯。

“我不会变成猫的。“ 安吉尔赶快说，因为他看到专家正露出感兴趣的那种表情。这些科学家都有什么毛病？ 是所有的科学家都这样，还是只有神罗的科学家？这个公司就没有人会做正常的，有用的研究吗？

“这还在实验阶段，”专家说，她看上去有点狡诈，或许是因为那身神罗科学部的制服。

“但这种魔石到底有什么用？“ 安吉尔问，“ 除了折磨他们对猫过敏的男朋友。”

“哦，“ 她微笑着说，“ 抱歉，就像我说的，我也不知道为什么事情会发生，这种魔石不应该被用在重要的人身上。”

被称作是重要人士显然让杰内西斯的情绪好转了点：“ 我原谅你了，现在，把安吉尔变形下，我想看。” 安吉尔想去打他脑袋。 “ 你难道不好奇吗？“

“一点也不，“ 安吉尔坚定地说。他才不好奇。

好吧，其实有一点。

他叹了口气： “ 好吧，就两秒。“

＊＊＊

“这一点也不好笑，“安吉尔生气地嘟囔着，在他们回家的时候。“ 完全不好笑。”

“可是这就是很好笑。“ 杰内西斯说，笑得更加大声了。他靠在萨菲罗斯身上，而萨菲罗斯也在轻笑着，这真是难得一见的场景，如果取笑对象不是他的话，安吉尔会很喜欢这个笑容的。

“你总是叫扎克斯小狗，“ 萨菲罗斯笑着说，这应该是他笑得最开心的时候，但安吉尔还是会怨恨他的，“ 如果他知道……”

“ 那真是糟糕，因为我们绝对不会告诉他。“ 安吉尔坚决地表示，瞪着他俩，“ 绝对不会。”

萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯互相看了眼，一起冲他笑了，杰内西斯举起他的PHS, 朝安吉尔挥了挥，“ 太晚了。”

＊＊＊

“所以，“ 扎克斯说，他们正站在电梯里等待到达训练场。

“不许说话。“ 安吉尔警告他。有几个神罗的小兵和他们一起站在电梯里，安吉尔是不会让扎克斯提起不该说的事，或者提到不该存在的照片。

“但是，你——“

“我说了，不许说话，，扎克斯。“ 安吉尔试图让他的声音更具有威胁力。这对那些小兵起了作用，他们纷纷躲到角落，不想靠近这位生气的1st.

扎克斯点了点头，电梯门打开了，他冲小兵们露出一个安慰的笑容。“ 别担心，他的叫声不会比他的牙更恐怖。我会劝他停止的。但你们知道那句老话，老狗学不会新技巧！“

他在安吉尔能徒手杀死他之前溜了。

安吉尔冲出电梯，沉默地到达训练场。扎克斯看上去一点也不愧疚，虽然他立刻道歉了。

”你，小狗，“ 安吉尔说，把模拟训练模式调到难度最大，” 应该学会把嘴闭上。“

“好吧，你知道的，安吉尔，” 扎克斯欢快地说，“我不擅长让睡着的狗——嗷！”

＊＊＊

“也许我们应该养一只宠物。“ 杰内西斯说，现在他们三人都待在家里。

“不行，“ 安吉尔说，“ 不允许。” 他想也许他是唯一一个会照顾家里事的。

“为什么？“ 杰内西斯问，证明了安吉尔是正确的。

“宠物会掉毛。“ 萨菲罗斯说，翻了一页他手中的杂志。这是关于武器和军事设备的，每个月都会寄到他们的邮箱。

“你也掉毛。“ 杰内西斯说，“ 我今天在我的大衣上发现了三根银色的头发。”

他笑了： “我想拉扎德会嫉妒的。“

“别说这件事了。“ 萨菲罗斯低头，把有点红的脸藏在头发后面。

“他想要睡你，“ 杰内西斯继续说着，像是只猫在玩弄——好吧，他应该停止这种联想。

安吉尔叹了口气，无视了他们。他们还是表现得像幼稚任性的猫咪一样，也许不久后，他就会对此感到烦躁，然后冲他们吼几句。

生活恢复正常了。

但他还是保留着那根激光笔。以防万一。

End


End file.
